Wire Around my Heart
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth the Typo Boy Book 2: A city being ran by a Corrupted Zane who was taken over by the Overlord. Danny and Zareth fall into this realm and must fight for their lives to find a way out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: This is a rift fic! Rift meaning they get teleported to another dimension so get ready for that. Also TRIGGER warning. Theirs going to be a lot of death and destruction._**

 ** _Zareth belongs to Grumpy-Zane!_**

 ** _Danny and Inky belong to me!_**

 ** _Ninjago belongs to Lego and with all that implies._**

* * *

 ** _Zareth the Typo Boy_**

 ** _Book 2:_**

 ** _Wire Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Separation_**

Bigger...thats what it felt like. Their whole family. Not only did Danny and Dareth get married a few months ago, they adopted a daughter. Inky picked up the basket. Within was a picnic made by herself and Zareth. Danny had just got home from work. At least she had a bit more of a laid back position at the law firm now. She watched as Inky walked on passed them and onto the grassy park area.

"She hasn't cut her hair...is she going to leave it like that?" Zareth asked. Danny smiled and looked over the young girl. Her hair was laid lose instead of put up in pigtails.

"I think she's decided to keep it that way. She says its what her hero gave her." She smiled looking on at the girl. She was actually wearing clothing that fit, she was clean, and the ink had begun to wash out of her hair showing that she didn't have black hair after all, it was brown. So she had brown and blue eyes...just like Dareth.

"You know some people keep telling me I look just like Dareth." Inky said. Danny laughed and Zareth stumbled a bit.

"That would be impossible kid." Zareth said with a small chuckle as he spread the blanket out in front for them. Inky walked over and planted herself in front of the basket. She opened it and smiled up at her new mother who put another bag down full of juice.

"So what about school kiddo. Hows that going?" Inky mumbled about the teacher being a jerk and the kids were annoyingly childish.

"Sounds about right actually." Zareth said with a loud laugh. He leaned over ruffling her hair. Inky leaned into the touch as she pulled the plates and cups out.

Lunch didn't take to long actually not with a hungry ten year old around. At least she started to eat more. Normally she'd only be able to stomach a little at a time. This was the first time Zareth got to spend a summer day with Danny. The plus their was Inky too, which was proving to be loads of fun.

Danny pulled her legs closer as she watched Inky and Zareth play catch. Inky pulled back and threw the football to Zareth. With Zanes systems it wasn't hard to catch the ball which was lobbed right back and sailed right over the kids head and right through a car window. Zareths eyes grew wide. Danny jumped up quickly and looked around at the car.

"Zareth...you hit a cop car." Inky yelled. Zareth looked a little scared for a second there.

"I hope your planning on paying for that?" Cryptors voice said from a park bench. He had a news paper spread out over his lap. Coffee in the other hand. Mindroid had his own cup of coffee.

Inky looked at Mindroid and then up at Zareth.

"How…?" She looked at the fact that Mindroid had no mouth and then the coffee. Zareth leaned down.

"I haven't a clue." He said. Inky just shrugged and padded over to Cryptor.

"Hey Uncle Cryptor."

"I'm not your uncle." He said sipping his coffee and turned the page on the newspaper.

"Your moms brother aren't you?"

"I don't even know who she is." He said trying to read the paper.

"But you were created from Uncle Zanes blueprints and Danny and he were created by the same person...that kinda makes you siblings." She said thoughtfully.

"Thats not how this works." Cryptor said. Danny looked up at Zareth.

"Of course it does. Zane is my brother and he agrees with me. Echo is our brother, and Zareth is my brother also. Although I'm not to sure how Echo feels about Zareth. He's a little...shy around him."

"I don't care. I don't need siblings." Inkys smile slowly disappeared and she sighed.

"Oh...okay." Inky said. The sound of nails on vinyl echoed in Inkys ears. Cryptor quickly grabbed Inky and Mindroid jumping behind the park bench was all she knew. When she looked out from over his protective arms her mother and Uncle were gone. The only thing left behind was the picnic basket and football.

"Danny?" Inky whispered.

"I saw them fall...you almost fell too. I...I don't know." Cryptor leaned over the ripple in the ground and pulled back. Mindroid beeped sorrowfully and pointed at Inky. Cryptor nodded and ran his fingers along his face.

"Yeah we're going to have to take her to the police station and write out a missings person report." He said and pointed at his patrol car. "Breaks over Min...lets go."

(0)

Danny sat down in the spot she was in. The place she found herself was unbelievable. She slowly turned to look at Zareth. He looked like he was going to be physically sick. He slowly walked toward her and pulled her to him. Both of them could sense the danger they found themselves in. That and it had nothing to do with the large amount of empty streets.

"Danny...I don't think we're in our Ninjago City anymore." Zareth said and started to back up.

The streets were cracked and unkept. The buildings were crumbling and falling apart. The cars looked like either some caught fire, were vandalized, and others just looked like they had been sitting there for years. Zareth looked inside of a few stores and it was the same. A lot of the stuff in there looked like it had been stolen or broken. Whatever happened to Ninjago City...it was bad...and it happened fast.

"Stay close." Zareth said. He turned to look at Danny. Her eyes were on the firehouse. The same firehouse that she and Dareth had just purchased. It was old and no longer used as a firehouse. She walked toward the firehouse and walked into the building. The garage door had been blown off it would seem. She slowly walked into the main room. It looked like it had just before they left that afternoon. But their were subtle differences. The pictures on the wall were of them, but much older.

Zareth walked just behind Danny just in case something were to jump out and get them. However he wasn't to sure just what would have happened. He didn't see anyone or even any dead bodies.

"Is this our future Zareth? Did we lose everything?" Danny asked. She walked over to Inkys bed and picked up the large teddy bear in the chair that Dareth had gotten her as an adoption gift.

"I...I don't know babe." Zareth said pulling Danny toward him. His heart ached for her. He knew she missed Inky, but was incredibly glad she wasn't there too. Danny ran her fingers over the bears fake fur. She slowly walked into her bedroom and stopped. Their was oil along the back wall and all over the floor around it. She stepped back. She held her chest.

"Danny...Danny thats enough. Stop!" Zareth called out for her. She frantically began to search around the house again. Danny shivered when she looked in the bathroom. Zareth ran forward to see a picture of blood and ink in the bath tube. Danny gagged and slammed the door closed. Zareth pulled her to him.

"Its okay this isn't us. This is another dimension." He hugged her to him. "Awe babe…" He shook his head. He felt her shoulders shaking. He walked her over to the couch. At least it was still a little springy. He looked around at the apartment. He could see that it was getting late. The sun was almost got behind the city. "Lets get some rest." He lay with his back against the couch and she was laying with her head against his chest. Soon enough they had both fallen asleep. A soft blanket was laid over the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Whoever the guest was that gave me the review. Thanks...but I don't really understand...thanks anyways?_**

 ** _Please read and review. Its how we writers know how you feel!_**

* * *

 ** _Wire Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Game_**

Danny slowly opened her eyes. Her forehead was still pressed against Zareths titanium sternum. She never objected to how hard his chest was. She could hear the birds outside. The windows were open and she could smell fresh air coming through. She turned over and closed her eyes again. She just really wanted to fall back asleep again, she heard a soft chuckle. It sounded like Zane. But...she was laying next to Zareth that was completely impossible. Her eyes shot open, in front of her was a man that looked just like Zane, save for some major differences. His optics were red, and their was a large claw at the end of his arm. He sat in a chair with his legs crossed. Their was a large smile on his face.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he sounded so kind. Danny slowly sat up looking over Zane.

"I'm sorry I'm staring. Its just...your different then my Zane." Danny said quietly.

"Excuse me...but...your Zane?" He asked. Danny wasn't sure telling this new Zane that Zareth was half Zane.

"I'm sorry but we seem to have fallen through a rift last night and we ended up here. Um…" She remembered something about yesterday and her face went blank.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked standing up. Dannys breath caught in her throat. He was just as tall as her Zane was.

"Tall…" She breathed out. He chuckled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I have brought along food if you wish to eat." Danny just slowly nodded her head waiting for him to leave the room. She turned and shook Zareth awake. The fear finally spilling over and the tears ran down her face. Zareth jumped up looking around.

"Babe..whats wrong." He cupped her face in his hands. She put her finger in front of her mouth. He quieted himself.

"Are their any foods you might be allergic to?" He asked from the kitchen. This caused Zareth to stand up slowly and inch himself toward the kitchen. He looked inside, his own pump heart combo.

'What?...What!' Zane yelled in Zareths head.

'Thats...well thats impossible isn't it?' Dareth asked.

'No no its not. Its a new dimension. It could very well be me and he lives here…" The nindroid in question turned around and saw Zareth leaning against the door frame. His foot resting against the other side. A toothpick resting between his teeth.

"So buddy...know what happened to the others?"

"If you are inquiring what happened to people...they are all dead...well except Jay." He said and flipped the pancake. Thats when Zareth saw the clawed hand resting by his side. Their was tomato juice on it.

"How was your rest?" Zane asked putting another cup full of batter on the pan.

"Would have been a bit better if my scared sister hadn't of shook me awake."

"Sister? I thought you might have been a couple." He smiled and went back to cooking.

"Not even a little. Say...do you have any idea where we are?" Zareth asked sitting down at the kitchen table. He could see Danny in the corner of his eye peeking into the room.

"I will explain everything once you are done with breakfast. I'm sure your attitudes will improve once you are both fed." He said and set the pancakes down on the table. Eggs, bacon, and even a salad was placed before him. Zareth suddenly wondered where it all came from. With how horrible everything looked outside.

Zane walked toward the door and peeked out into the living room. Danny squeaked.

"Come and eat before it gets cold." He said. Danny skirted by him and walked over to Zareth who pulled her over to him and sat her down on his knee. Danny looked over the food it actually looked really good. Zareth scanned the food and looked up at Danny. "Come on lets at least eat while we can. Who knows how long we'll be here." Zareth said and started to eat as much as he could.

"Fourteen hours." Zane said standing in the corner.

"Pardon?" Zareth asked wiping his mouth.

"You have fourteen hours to survive." Zane said looking down at Zareth.

Zareth pulled Danny to him. Danny swallowed hard the food she was eating didn't seem so good anymore.

Zane walked out the door.

"If you are finished you can follow me." He said. Zareth stood up putting Danny on the floor.

"Might be a good idea to stay on his good side for a little bit." Zareth said Danny nodded holding his hand.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth. A game in which your main objective is to escape the labyrinth before time runs out. Would you like to know the rules?" Zane looked between one and the other. Zareth pulled Danny to him and looked around almost looking for the drones. Wondering just where they'd come from.

"Yeah...yeah tell us the rules." Danny said and looked up at Zareth for his approval. Zareth nodded at her.

"Rules of the game:

-you have 14 hours to escape the labyrinth.

-When night falls, the droids will be released. This is called 'the Hunt' Do not worry, they are confined to the streets. They will either Attack, chase, or knock you out and place you somewhere.

-after 12 hours, if it is still night time, the droids will be put away. If you are not out in the next two hours, I will come and announce the end of the Game.

-You may use whatever you find to help you.

-When the game ends, if you have not escaped, you will die.

'Do not worry, if you do not struggle, your death will be quick and painless. Though, I always love a fight. Please, feel free to visit me in my tower if you so choose to. I do not bite." Danny looked up at Zareth who stepped forward.

"And...what if I were to ask for more time...what can I do to...I mean we've only just arrived here we know nothing about this place. C...Can we get like...a...three days?" Zareth asked looking around. Zane looked down at Zareth. He looked as if he were contemplating something. Almost looked like he were angry about something before speaking.

"Chess…"

* * *

Inky sat in the same wooden chair Cryptor told her to sit in four hours ago. She saw her fair share of criminals come and go and loads of complainers come and go too. Even a few classmates walked in getting into trouble for defacing property. Something about drawing a butt on the school wall. She had to laugh about that. It was getting late and she was falling asleep where she was. She slowly stood up and looked into Cryptors office.

"Hey um...I'm...I'm going to head on home now Uncle Cryptor." She told him.

"You can not." He said looking over his paperwork.

"Wh...Why?!" Inky asked.

"I can not allow for you to leave here unattended." Cryptor said and looked around at her. Mindroid nodded from his smaller desk you could have probably found in the toy section at walmart. Even the chair had Carebears on it.

"Uh…" She suddenly wondered if Mindroid was just going to be one big ball of confusion. She looked back up at Cryptor who stood up picking up his jacket.

"I am done now. We can stop by the store and pick up some food to make. Are you allergic to anything?" He asked. Inky nodded.

"Y...Yeah I can't have tomatoes." She said. She jumped when a police car went by sirens blaring. It was to loud for her. She looked up at Cryptor.

"It isn't to far. I do not have a car." Mindroid whistled and beeped a few times. Cryptor nodded his head watching Danny walking a few feet behind. He turned and put her onto his shoulders. She leaned forward resting her cheek on his head. He smelled a lot like peach shampoo. She smiled at that fact.

"Thanks...for taking care of me." Inky whispered. Cryptor nodded his head.

"Its my job."

Walking into their apartment with a few bags in hand Inky was able to see th apartment wasn't very big. It looked like one of them slept on the couch while their was a room off to one side. Their was a bathroom inside that room. The kitchen was off the the far left. Within the middle of the room was a huge HD tv and a few gaming units. Apparently they loved to play games.

Cryptor put the chicken breasts into the frying pan and started to cut up the veggies.

"Um...I have school tomorrow. Do I...Do I come back here? Or do I go home?"

"You will come back here." Cryptor said. Inky nodded and looked around the room again unsure of what to do. She was inside of Cryptors apartment and wasn't to sure what to do. Mindroid sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Inky slowly walked over and sat down. She noticed that their wasn't any table so she guessed that they sat down and ate at the coffee table. She wasn't a stranger to eating whatever or where ever you could. She looked at Mindroid who offered her a controller.

"I've...I've never played before. I lived on the streets most of my life I…how about I watch you." He looked around at Cryptor who looked up.

"Your parents haven't gotten you one yet?" Cryptor asked. Inky shook her head.

"Dad was going to, but I didn't even know what it was." She said and watched Mindroid play. She jumped when a large plate of food was placed down on the table. Inky looked up as Mindroid picked up a cup filled with oil.

"Please eat." Cryptor said. Inky looked at her food and then looked up at Cryptor.

"What about you?" She asked. Cryptor shook his head.

"We do not eat." Cryptor said and this caused Inky to blush.

"So you made this...just for me?" Inky asked leaning over and takes a bite. She sat down and continued to eat it, tears began to stream down her face. Cryptor looked at Mindroid. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch her.

"What is wrong?" He asked her. Inky just shook her head.

"My parents are gone...I'm an orphan...again!" Inky yelled.

"They will return." Cryptor said pulling a blanket down from a closet. He was so much taller then her dad. He lay it down on her back.

"Come...lets get you to sleep." He said Inky ran her sleeve over her eyes and crawled into the bed. It was far more comfortable then she thought it would be. But then again she was used to sleeping on a sandy floor.

"Good night Uncle Cryptor." She whispered.

"I'm not you…" He turned almost angry. He looked at her burying her face in the pillow. Her shoulders shaking. He sighed and ran his fingers over her back. "Fine...just...don't tell anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: Theirs a bit of a trigger warning in this. Be aware that their is mentions of dead bodies, and kidnapping_**

* * *

 ** _Wire Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Ready?_**

Borg tower looked to be held together by paper clips, straws, string, and hope. One side looked like it had been on fire at one point, and another looked like it had been hit by something. Along one side their were heavy cables going along its outside. Then back in through the windows. It didn't matter though. It looked almost like those cables no longer had a purpose. Perhaps a large bandage to hold the building up.

Zane motioned for them to follow him. He chuckled noticing Danny looking both ways as she walked along the road.

"There is nothing here that will harm you. You do not have to worry about being hit by a vehicle." Zane said looking down at Danny. Zareth pulled Danny to him using his body to block Zanes view.

"Forgive me for being protective, but you did just tell us you were going to either have us killed or kill us yourself." Zareth said. Zane watched Zareth

"Whatever makes you both feel better. I do not mind." He said and opened the elevator. Danny walked inside, being pushed against the corner she felt like a rag doll getting pulled to and fro. Although she didn't feel like complaining. This Zane looked...dangerous.

"Isn't that heavy?" She asked looking at the huge clawed arm at Zanes side. Zane smiled.

"It is heavy, but I am used to it. Cole cut it off as we fought. I had to get a replacement. I...believe this one favors me better." He smiled opening and closing it. "Don't you agree?"

"I don't know...I've only just met you." Danny said the door opened allowing them within,

"Welcome to Borg industries. Borg used to be here, but he's gone now. Obviously he no longer runs the building. But...we aren't the only ones here. Pixal is here...in the higher towers." He motioned higher up. "I'll let you see her later." Danny smiled looking up at Zareth.

"So Zane isn't so bad after all. At least he let Pixal live...right?" She heard Zareths jaw click together the toothpick broke and fell from his mouth. Danny was stunned by that he had never broken a toothpick like that before. He walked forward and sat down at the chess board.

"Since you are white you go first." Zane offered. Danny stood off to the side not really understanding the game. You would think she'd know, but she wasn't that smart, actually she was pretty ditsy. She walked over to the window which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The ground looked like it had been split, and a lot of the buildings had toppled. Even the area where Dareths old Dojo had been flattened. She squinted her eyes seeing holes in the ground. She leaned forward intending on pressing her hand to the glass. She gasped as she realized their wasn't any there. It just a lot of empty space.

"I'd be careful there Danny...the window was blown out a few years back." Danny stepped back and looked around at Zareth who looked like he was ready to jump up and catch her if she did fall. She gave him a reassuring smile. "A smile...thats good." Zane smiled "Check." Zareth balked at the chessboard. Zareth looked over his chess pieces and moved one.

"Check." Zareth said back. Zane looked transfixed at the chessboard.

"You are quite good. Better then Jay I might add." He smiled and looked up at Zareth and moved another piece knocking over his king. "But of course not good enough."

'What!' Zane yelled in Zareths head. It caused him to back peddle a bit. Danny ran over steadying him.

"I'm sorry, he's just never lost before." Danny said.

"You have won your extra time." Zane told Danny. Zareth growled standing up straight.

"You...are pretty good at chess." Zareth chuckled rubbing his head. "I'll give you that." Giving credit where its due. He however narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like something to eat before you leave?" Zane asked. Danny smiled and shook her head.

"I don't really need to eat. Oils fine." Danny said and walked toward the door. Zareth chuckled watching her leave the room. "Oh should we invite Pixal?" Danny asked. Zane shook his head.

"I'm afraid Pixal is unable to move from where she is." Danny looked curious, but felt Zareths hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean Zane?"

"I will show you. But you may want to cover your noses." Zane said. Danny pulled up her shirt wondering if she just might be working in the steam room. It was pretty hard to breath in the one she had been in before. Yet when the door opened the smell of death and decay hit them like a stone. It caused Danny to swoon. She stumbled into Zane who held her up.

"Yes I know...it is a little hard to take. But once you get used to it. Its not so bad. Is it Pixal?" In the very center of the room was was Pixal she was held up off the ground by cables fixed to pieces along her back, head and arms.

"What...have you done?!" Zareth turned to look at Zane. His eyes were red, at first Danny thought he might have lost control again from the brain wash, but he didn't try to kill her. He pushed her out of the way and walked toward Zane. "What have you done to Pixal!" He yelled. Zane looked down at him.

"She has her purpose to keep me updated about the goings on around Ninjago City." Zane leaned down to Danny.

"Much like you can too." Danny gasped backing away from the nindroid.

"Stay away from my sister!" Zareth ran him. Danny gasped backing into the door. It wouldn't open. She watched in horror as they both fought. Blow for blow it looked like neither was getting the upper hand. If it weren't for Zareth slipping and falling on a decomposing body he might have got the upper hand. Danny rushed forward as Zane held him over his head.

"Stop!" Danny pulled on Zanes shirt trying to get him to listen to her. Zane swiped the clawed had at her. Her back panels popped and sputtered.

"Danny no!" Zareth yelled kicking and biting at Zanes hand. Zareth was hung out the window, and let go.

* * *

Inky slowly opened her eyes hearing her phones alarm going off from her backpack. She yawned and opened her eyes. She gasped seeing that Cryptor had curled into bed along with her. Well then again their wasn't anywhere else to sleep. She could see his back panels. She was able to see Zanes and Zareths but these almost looked...combat ready. Almost like he could breathe through them, or better push air out so he could hover or jump to a greater height. She jumped when he foot was wiggled. She slowly sat up to see Mindroid wearing a purple and black plaid apron.

'What was up with nindroids and aprons?' She thought as she walked out into the living room. Her school uniform hung on the bathroom door. She looked over by the kitchen to spot mindroid making...was that a bento? Not just one but three...and one of which had a panda made out of rice and meat. She giggled to herself before going into the bathroom to shower. She smiled seeing the peach shampoo. The bottle of VO5, she giggled to herself and finished with her shower. The sudden thought flitted through her head.

'Just how long would I be aloud to stay here before they got tired of me and throw me out into the streets? It wouldn't be unusual would it? I mean its not the first time thats happened. I'm not…' She heard a knock on the door and she turned off the water. "I'll be out in a second."

"Hurry up kid or you'll miss the bus." Cryptors voice called into the bathroom.

"Bus…" She asked and pulled her hair up. "Their is no bus." She said.

"No b...why?" He sighed almost as if he were to tired for this crap.

"Cause...its a small school." Inky said and blushed. "Mostly for those of us who didn't have proper schooling and are older. I've started to learn to read though." She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm okay at math, but I really love art." She smiled and pulled a picture out of her backpack and showed it to Cryptor it was of herself, him, and Mindroid. She had did it a few days before. Their it was, she saw it. A ghost of a smile on his face. It was quick and you could almost miss it if you blinked. It almost put her mind at ease that they'd just throw her away. She felt Mindroid pull her into a chair and he started to comb out her hair. It did look horrible since it was wet.

Inky stood outside the school, it was very tiny. Cryptor could count fifty three people in the building at that time. Inky turned around and looked up at Cryptor.

"Thanks for walking me. You didn't have to." Inky said. Cryptor kneeled down and looked into the young girls eyes.

"This is the key to the apartment. If Stumpy and I aren't there yet when you get their just do your homework and we'll be there soon." He told her. Inky didn't expect that from him.

"Thank you." She took the key and added it to her home key on her back pack. She watched as Cryptor turned and walked toward work. She watched for a second and gasped when her back pack was pulled back.

"We have some questions about a stolen item…" Inky gasped and tried to run.

"Uncle Cryptor!"

"Damn it girl. I thought I said keep it a se…" he turned to see Inky get tossed into a black van. The look of horror on his face and the feel in his pump was something he knew nothing about until that very moment. The feel of panic, the feel of horror, and the feel of helplessness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: Theirs some TRIGGER warnings. Mostly just being drugged ones though._**

* * *

 ** _Wire Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 **Wisps**

Once Inky was shoved into the van someone grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth. She wasn't sure what happened after that.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room she now found herself in. It was mostly made of wood, and the bars were a deep black. She knew what that meant. She sighed lay back on the hay covered floor. She hated hay. She read in history books that people used to sleep on the stuff. She wasn't to sure why and wondered a lot on how anyone got any sleep.

She heard the door open and she looked up from where she sat. A man that looked down at her from his stooped position caused her to back paddle a little and look at him. His partly unshaven face was silver. His smile was annoyingly off kelter as if he stole it off someone else. His teeth poked out the top of his lip.

"Hello there little girl." He chuckled his voice was deep and scratchy. She could have sworn that their was a metallic undertone which normally meant that, that part was mechanical too.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Inky said backing up into the wall.

"You took something from us...we want it back."

"I donno what your talking about. I've been out of the pickpocket shtick for almost a year." Inky said. Well that was kind of true, just...not that long.

"Oh?" He leaned in and smiled down at Inky. His teeth were half silver hand rotted. "Then I guess we'll have to make you talk." He snapped his fingers and a few guys walked down into the brig. Inky gasped when the door was opened. Inky growled, eyes turning black and the spiders legs started to spread from her back.

"Get away from me…" Inky growled out. "Or I'll kill you all!" She yelled singing one of the legs into one of the mens legs. His howls of pain echoed throughout the room. Inky ran out the door and up through the floor. She gasped when she realized they were on a ship out at sea with no land in sight. Inky turned to glare at the Captain who stood near the door.

"Whats the matter can't find home?" He laughed the others around him began to laugh too.

"No its just...I...I can't swim." She backed away from the water and sighed. Their was no way she could escape this ship.

"Oh...can't swim huh? That would be great to know how to do." He chuckled stabbing a needle into Inkys neck. She gasped feeling the chilling liquid passing into her bloodstream. The guy pulled the needle from her neck and threw it into a bucket before walking back toward the brig. She felt two people grab her. At first she fought with them.

"That will make you a little groggy. But...you'll be a little tamer to work with. That and...you'll tell me everything I want to know." He chuckled.

"N...No I…" She was placed onto the bed in her cell.

"Now tell me...whats your name?" He pulled out a knife and began to pick at his finger tails.

"Inky…" The Captain shook his head and picking up another needle.

"You are fighting the medication Inky. Take it from me. The more you fight this, the more...it will hurt." He pushed the needle in. Just why was that so cold? Inkys eyes fluttered for a moment and her pupils dilated.

"What is your name?"

"N...Nina Darzuski." Inky whispered trying not to talk, but it was as if her mouth moved without her consent.

(0)

Cryptor sat behind his desk madly tapping at the keys. He was hacking the schools surveillance systems. His fingers glided over the keys masterfully. He picked up a coffee cup full of oil before putting it back down. His other hand still typing as he did this.

Mindroid watched his partner madly working. His own desk was clear and nothing could be seen. He just watched him pecking at the keys. He beeped at Cryptor. The nindroid didn't even look up.

"I've got the fugitive in question. He's on our networks as Van Grill. Half his head was blown to pieces after a wayward cannon exploded taking it, and his hand. He has three boats in his armada. That might be a problem cause we can't figure out which boat she's hidden on." Cryptor kept hitting the keys. Mindroid beeped a few times leaning his head on his hands.

"I haven't gone soft!" Cryptor yelled. "She just…" He stopped typing and looked at Mindroid. Mindroid shrugged his shoulders taking his head off his hand and whistled at Cryptor. A knowing smile etched itself onto Cryptors face and he scoffed.

"Yeah...me too. I won't tell anyone if you don't. Come on lets go save the brat." He picked up his cloak before heading back out to his patrol car.

(0)

Danny felt the pain along her back panels, she could feel every ripped panel, every torn wire. But nothing hurt worse then the feeling in her heart. She just watched Zareth get thrown out of a window. How did she plan on him surviving that? Her brother, her husband, and her best friend died at the same time. The reason she existed was just thrown out the window. She felt someone grab her by the front of her shirt and picked her up right off the ground. She felt the heals of her shoes scraping the ground. She couldn't move, but she could see that it was Zane who had her. Her eyes closed as the welcoming blackness took her.

She felt something being pushed into the side of her head. She opened her eyes and looked around. Their were cables above her. She could hear classical music playing from somewhere in the room? She couldn't move. She felt someones fingers on her back.

"You should not have fought back."

"You were trying to kill my brother. You did...kill my brother." Danny felt her shirt rip. Danny gasped. "D...Don't!"

"You are...a nindroid created by Cyrus Borg aren't you?" He asked walking around to look her in the eyes. Danny shook her head.  
"No...I was Created...by everyone. Little by little. My hard drive and micro processor were created by Dr. Julien, while My body was created by Gaya Works, and then rebuilt by Borg." Danny said gasping when her shirt was fully ripped away. At least her bra wasn't frilly or anything. He couldn't see anything important.

"It was getting in my way." Zane said "I care not for what you look like. Everyone is the same. Straight off the factory line floor. Except me and you. You are...unique." Zane said. Danny could feel his fingers inside the cracks he left behind.

"But not by much. Mostly solar powered, I don't have a base power source, just a battery. Said battery lasts ten years before I have to get it replaced."

"How is that done?"

"No idea I've only existed for three." Danny said gasping as something popped and sputtered. It was plucked from her back and thrown to the side. Dannys head rested back on the pillow.

"So you are still a young nindroid. I am sorry i will have to…" He paused and looked over down at Danny. Their was a small cord leading from his wrist to her head. That must have been what she had felt push into her head.

"It would seem that you have a sub kill command." Zane said. "You were...supposed to kill Zareth. Why didn't you?"

"My base program was the preservation of life." Danny looked around at Zane.

"But you could have, and no one would have cared. You could have been like me."

"I am not my programming! I am Danny Darzuski, I am an independent nindroid." Zane chuckled at her outburst. He leaned over trailing his finger over her face wiping the tear from it. She didn't like the smile that she could see.

"We shall see."

Danny gasped feeling a forceful intrusion into her hard drive. Her body jumped and her fingers twitched.

"N...No stay out of there. Thats me...don't...don't your deleting...me." Her body slowly growing limp on the table. "Z...Zareth? Please…" Her optics grew dim. Zane petted her hair and whispered into her ear.

"You are still there, but this...will be just a tiny program to see if I can...work well with others." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Little sister."

(0)

Outside Borg tower a few stories down Zareth hung on tightly to the cables sticking out of the building. He had hit hard, one of his arms were spitting and sputtering, and the wound above his eye bled freely. He climbed back into the building and sat there. His panting was all he could hear in the room luckily. There were a lot of blood stains on the walls and floor.

'You okay Dareth?' Zane asked.

'Yeah...it just kind of burns.' Meaning his hands. They had cable burns and he was pretty sure he was in a lot of pain.

"We need to get to Danny. He hurt her." Zareth stood up and walked out of the room. He needed to find her. He pushed a button on the console to his left. "Find...Zane." He told him. A display brought up that he was in the R and D labs.

'Lets go get Danny back.' Dareth growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: So I've been slightly busy for the past few days. Apologies for my tardiness._**

* * *

 ** _Wire Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Equip_**

Cryptor stood on the bow of the ship and held a telescope to his optic. He found that he couldn't zoom in as well as he had thought. He had 'borrowed' the fastest ship he could find. The guy probably won't miss it anytimes soon since he was off on the other side of Ninjago anyways probably spending his millions and millions of dollars. He spotted the three ships not to far away. He picked up the horn and talked into it.

"We should stay as far away as we can for now Stumpy. We attack once the sun goes down." Mindroid saluted his General. He himself had on the boat captains hat.

The sun was going down. The small speed boat was out of sight save for someone who has boosted eyes like a nindroid. He watched the boats lights turn off to try to hide itself in the night.

"Sorry fellas...thats not going to work tonight." the boat soundlessly glided through the water toward the boats. Cryptor used his stealth function to climb onto the first one and begin his search. Cryptor peaked his head into most every room on the first boat. Groaning to himself. Not on this boat. He used his hover feature to fly onto the next one. Doing the same there. He went from room to room and sighed. He suddenly hoped he had the right group of ships or he'd lose a whole day of searching and Inky would have to wait another day to be rescued because thats probably house long it would take to locate them.

"Tell us where it is Nina." Someone growled. A gentle voice mumbled no. Cryptor looked into the room. Inky was laying on a couch, her eyes were half open. Cryptor scanned her, her breathing was irregular, and her heartbeat was rapid.

"Anymore of that serum Cap and she's gonna die."

"I want to know where that jewel is. Its worth a fortune and either she tells me of I take it out of her hide." The mans accent was unusual at best. His eyes were a inky green color. His hand came down to strike Inky. It stopped short. Cryptors glare went from the man who was about to hit Inky to the man holding the medication.

"What did you give her?" Cryptor growled. The doctor held up the bottle. The words Sodium Pentathol was written. "That isn't for children. You could give her a heart attack." Cryptor leaned down turning Inkys head to the right.

"N...No...no more...p...please." She tried to swipe his hands away from her.

"Inky its me, Uncle Cryptor." he ran his hand over her head.

"Uncle huh? I didn't know nindroids had relatives." The Captain chuckled and snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut. Two guards looked up at the tall nindroid.

"You knew…" Cryptor growled out.

"You aren't as smart smart as you wish you were." The captain smiled as Cryptor grunted feeling the electricity go through his frame. He slumped to the floor looking up at the Captain. "Quarter him."

* * *

Zareth slowly looked around the corner into the throne room. He looked around seeing Danny on the ground her back exposed no shirt on. This angered Dareth.

'My woman…' He growled looking around.

'Her back panels have been fixed though.' Zane scanned her. 'She is functional as well. Perhaps unconscious?' Zareth stepped forward easing into the room. He rocked Danny back and forth. Danny turned and looked up at Zareth. Her eyes grew soft.

"Zareth...I thought you were dead." She whispered running her fingers over his face. Zareth pulled off his jacket and put it onto Danny. It swallowed her whole just like the night they first met. He chuckled down at her.

"You look like you're wearing snow." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"How did you survive? Can you secretly fly or something?" Danny asked. Zareth chuckled and helped Danny up.

"No theirs cables on that side of the building. It was a rough l…" Danny snatched his hands and her shoulders slumped. Their were cable burns on them. She looked around and spotted what she was looking for. She plucked a first aid kit from the wall. She then walked Zareth out of the room and into another off to the side. She opened the first aid kit and rooted around in it.

"This isn't safe."

"Whats not safe about it?" Theirs no cameras in here...well I don't think. Do they normally put cameras in closets?" Danny asked picking up a small packet and opened it. "Burn cream" She said and smeared it onto his hands and took the medical tape and gauze.

"If we keep this up I'll start looking like a mummy." Zareth said looking up at Danny. "Now this is a change of pace don't you think? I get to look up at you for a change." Danny giggled and sat down on his lap.

"There is that better?" Danny asked putting her arms around his neck.

"You okay?" Zareths hand rested on her back. He could feel the metal tears.

"Yeah...why did...why did he fix me?" She asked. Zareth shook his head.

"I donno babe. Why don't we go ask?" Zareth asked. Patting Danny to signal her that he needed to get up.

"Oh no...no no no...You are not going to go back in there just so you can get hurt all over again." Danny said putting her arm around him. Zareth sighed and stood up.

"What do you think your doing?" Zareth asked.

"I'm a necklace." Danny said and looked into Zareths eyes.

"Cute...come on Danny. Let me go."

"No...not till you promise your not going to go after some...something without a plan. You can't just do that Zareth. You didn't fare very well last time." Danny said looking down at the ground. Zareth sighed and shook his head.

"Danny we have to do something."

"Zareth we don't have to do anything. This isn't our world. We need to get th…" Danny gasped letting go of Zareth. Her head was spinning.

'What are you doing Danny...kill him.' Zanes voice called in her head. Dannys ears were ringing, she couldn't hear anything outside of the room. She could see Zareth talking to her through her eyes, but it looked like she was watching through a television set but she was tied to a chair. She wasn't moving, she couldn't move, someone was moving for her.

"Oh come on Zareth how about you and I just...stick around here for a bit?" Zareth was pushed back onto the box he was sitting on. Danny straddle his legs and looked down at him. "We could do something...together." She put her arms around his neck and smiled down at him.

"Danny?" Zareths eyes were wide and he felt bewildered. "Whats wrong Danny?"

"Oh nothings wrong Zareth...at all." She leaned down kissing him. Zareth made a garbled whine sound and pulled back.

"Danny you and I agreed long ago that we weren't a think...moreover your married."

"Oh you mean that...fat guy?"

'Fat guy?' Dareth whispered.

'She did not mean it Dareth. Something is wrong with her. Her eyes...they don't see.' Zane said.

"Danny no." Zareth tried to push her off him. Eventually he stood up and she fell onto her back. "Danielle Darzuski! I am not having this!" He yelled.

Danny looked around at the room she was in. She looked up at Zareth as quickly as she could.

"He reprogrammed me!" She gasped grabbing her head. "Run...Run Zareth…" She looked back up at him. The clear signs of pain written all over her face. She was trying to fight the program. "I am a weapon! Run!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Their are some triggers for drowning, and quartering in this chapter. Please be advised._**

 ** _Don't forget to review!_**

* * *

 ** _Wire Around My Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Hang on_**

It wasn't really hard to run away from Danny. She had short legs, and Zareth was pretty tall, and he had shock absorbers too so he could run pretty, long, and far. He turned and looked back, Danny held up her arm and it split into two pieces. It began to crackle and made what Zareth could have swarn as a ripping noise. Zane knew that noise to be static discharge. It was a gun!

'Did Danny always have a gun built into her arm!' Dareth yelled. Zareth yelped in amazement diving behind a building as the gunshot. A large ball of electricity hit a wall and the center just disappeared.

"The hell!" Zareth yelled and ran down the alleyway. He needed to find a place to hide. Not only was Danny there, but the sun was disappearing behind the buildings. It was almost that time. He shuttered feeling the cold rise up around him. He looked around he wasn't to sure about this, but he was pretty sure Danny wasn't around. The wind whistled around his ears, the air was freezing here. He was wearing shorts, and a regular tshirt too. He had put his jacket around Danny. He sighed looking around the buildings and jumped into a clothing store. He could at least find something to wear there. He quickly pulled off a pair of pants in his size and pulled his pants off, and grabbed a pair of socks, and boots from the back area pulling them on too. He had to do this on the go. He pulled a long sleeve shirt on over his shirt, and grabbed a jacket pulling it on. All of which were dark colors. It would be easier to hide in those. He pulled on a black hat and looked around. He gasped ducking down just as soon as another shot rang out.

"Damn it! I thought Zane said the buildings were safe grounds!" Zareth yelled.

'He definitely doesn't play fair. Just please don't hurt her." Dareth said

'We may have to use the comb to slow her down. To the knee joint. It'll slow her down just enough to get elsewhere.' Zane said. Zareth made a choking noise. He didn't like that idea at all. 'We must get to Pixal and unhook her. It'll give us enough time to get away." Zane said. Zareth gritted his teeth and looked around at Danny.

"Danny!" Zareth yelled. He heard something that sounded like a yelp.

"I hear you!" Danny stopped about twenty feet from Zareth. The gun still poised to fire at him.

"You know I love you right?" Zareth asked rolling the comb around in his hand. The wind whistled and the snow began to fall. The feel of Zareth being scared began to fade. He looked at the gun, it wasn't crackling as much as it had before. She was not only tiring out, but she was cold.

'Its 2 below...she's going to lock up real soon.' Zane said. Zareth let go of his comb and walked over to her.

'Are you crazy Zareth?' Zane growled. 'She's going to kill us. Use the comb while she can't do anything about it.'

"No...I'm not that cold." Zareth ran his fingers along Dannys hair line pushing her hair behind her ears. "I gotcha babe." Danny slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were the usual green.

"Brother…?" her eyes rolled and she slumped into his arms. Zareth picked her up and walked her into the restaurant next to them. It was a small cafe, but he was sure they had coffee. He walked inside and behind the counter. Pulling out a few tablecloths he wrapped her up in it.

'She looks so...tired. She's in a lot of pain.' Dareth watched her.

"We don't have a lot of time to do this." Zareth said pulling a cord out of his neck and hooked it into the back of Dannys neck. "Lets clean up this disaster area. I'm coming for you Dannygirl." Zareth gritted his teeth and slumped. His optics went dark feeling himself being pulled into Dannys processor.

"Oh...what a wreck…" Zareth mumbled.

"It looks almost as if a war happened here." Dareth stood next to the digital version of Zareth, and Zane. All three standing together within Dannys processor.

"I feel her this way." Zane said pointing to the darkest burn mark in the hard drive." Zane said Zareth walked toward it.

* * *

Cryptor had been thrown into the brig with Inky. The mark where he was tasered was black and burnt looking. He rubbed the spot before crawling over to Inky. Inky tried to push his hand away moaning.

"Just how much did they give you?" He could feel her shivering under his hand. It wasn't even cold, it was summer so it was actually kind of hot. She took a deep breath trying to fill her lungs, but he could hear her raspy throat. He picked her up laying her in his lap opening a side panel pulling out an O2 mask and put it onto her face.

"Breath deeply Inky." He looked at her neck. Their were five pin prick bruises on the side of her neck. She looked around at him. Her eyes lit up at seeing him.

"Your okay now. Uncle Cryptors here." He whispered putting his forehead against hers. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"Promise?" The voice was very scratchy. Cryptor felt his pump beat faster. Could he possibly protect her from these pirates? He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Of course I will." He whispered and felt a soft kiss to his cheek. When he looked down he saw that Inky closed her eyes and she was breathing a little easier with the oxygen. He scanned her and sighed. She not only was overdosing on truth serum, she was dehydrated, and hadn't eaten either.

"When we get back...I'll take you out to eat...just me and you. I'm so sorry." He lay her on the floor and he curled in around her.

"Get up!" Cryptor grunted feeling the foot grint into his hip. "Time for your...punishment." The guard laughed walking back toward the stairs. Two guards walked inside grabbing for Inky. Cryptor swong at them.

"Don't you dare touch her." He growled. Inky pulled the mask from her face and ran over to the bucket and threw up into it. Cryptor heard her wretch, but he didn't hear anything hit the bucket. She didn't have anything left to throw up.

"Inky…?" Cryptor rubbed her back and picked her up. "I got you." He whispered. She put her head against his chest. "Here...open." Cryptors voice never really took a tender tone, but it did get lower. Inky opened her mouth. He put a few kids medication in her mouth for the sick feeling and fever she'll more then lightly have. She swallowed it putting her head back down.

"You might want to put her down...Uncle Cryptor." The captain yelled. Everyone laughed with the captain. Inky was placed onto a box "You know she's always been that way. Always been loud and obnoxious. Even at a young age. Her parents didn't even like how loud and brave she was. To spirited they said. Not good enough for them." The man yelled. Inky looked amazed at the man. "I took you away from them and sold you to that man at the press. All the shit you stole from him! Was given to me! I'd supply him with working children...and he'd supply me with money." he yelled so everyone could hear. "You...worked for me." He growled. Inky yelled and ran at the man her ink forgotten in her rage. She jumped at the man. The Captain grabbed her by the shirt and threw her into the water over the side of the ship. Cryptor gasped running to the side. Inky splashed around, it was evident that she couldn't swim.

"Inky!" He yelled as he jumped in and swam over to her. She panicked for a second until she realized who had her. He swam over to the ladder on the side of the boat.

"Hey look we have a hero on the boat." The captain clapped his hands and then stopped almost as fast as he had begun. "Line him up." Cryptor was grabbed and Inky pulled away from him. Her tears running down her cheeks as she tried to get to him. Ropes put around his arms and ankles.

"Close your eyes Inky!" Cryptor yelled.

"Uncle Cryptor!" she reached out over someones shoulder.

"I'll be alright, just close your eyes...please." Inky covered her eyes. Both ships began to sail pulling the ropes picking up Cryptor fully off the ground.

Inky cringed hearing Cryptors yells of pain.

"One of his legs slipped sir." One of the states men yelled.

"Keep going." The Captain smiled looking at Inky. The tears running down his face. She kept begging him to stop. He walked over to him. He picked her up and forced her to open her eyes.

"Watch...watch him as he dies! I'll stop...if you tell me where the jewels are." He smiled "Oh look at that hand its a…" The hand popped from its joints and the rope fell into the water. The join spat and sputtered. Cryptors yells of pain filled the air again. "Come now Inky...save him." Another leg popped out of socket. Inky screamed and ran forward. "The lighthouse...its at the lighthouse...please stop!" She cried running forward running her fingers over Cryptors unconscious face. "Please. Be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

_Wires around my Heart_

 _Chapter 7_

 _Codes_

Inkys looked down at the unconscious form of her Uncle. Some parts on him blew off steam. Oil was coming out of spots on his arms and his chest. Lubricants were leaking from the corner of his mouth and nose. She walked over to the sink and ripped her pant leg and wet it down. She used it to clean his wounds with. She gasped touching his chest plate. It was burning hot. She grabbed the bucket from the side area she assumed was for them to use the bathroom in. Gross. She walked over to the sink and put some water into it. She poured the water onto his chest plate. It hissed and sizzled as she did. Cyrptor didn't even wake up from that. She reached down pulling his shirt down a bit and saw the fractures in his chest plate.

"Cryptor…?" She ran over to the bars and rattled them. She poked her hand throw the bars and pointed at the guard. "Either you get me some duct tape or something like it real fast or Imma get real pissed off." Inkys eyes went from bright blue to black really fast to show emphasis. The guy just nodded and ran into the boat. She ran back over to cryptor getting down on her knees. She put her ear up to his mouth plate.

"I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me whats wrong? What needs to be fixed?!" Inky shook Cryptor and looked at him. His optics onlined dimly. All she could see was a minor pinkish red dot in his optic.

"B...Burning up." He panted. "Fans...fans aren't…" He lay back again. He was trying so hard to intake to cool his systems. He gritted his teeth hissing in pain. The guard ran back with cloth, and and duct tape. Inky jumped up and took it from him.

"Oil…" Inky told him. The guy nodded and ran off again.

"Got them...r..r...running for you?" Cryptor laughed and coughed.

"They hurt my Uncle...I'll have them all running from me." Inky growled. Cryptor reached up with his slightly useful arm. It was still attached, just pulled thin. You could see the wires between it.

Inky began to unbutton his shirt. Cryptor blew steam from his mouth.

"Inky…" His optics flashed, and went back down again. "S...to...hot…" He moaned tossing his head. Inky took a cloth and wet it down and put it onto his chest. She tore another cloth and put it into the water too and placed it on his forehead. Inky jumped when she heard shuffling. She looked up to see the guy that had been fetching things for her. He brought over a bucket of ice and a few cans of oil. He waved at her and pointed at it. Inky smiled at him and nodded her head. He put his fingers up to his lips.

Cryptor gasped when he felt the cloth leave his chest. It was re-applied shockingly cold. He opened his eyes in surprise. Their were a few ice cubes in the bucket of water.

"I'm going to need to repair you." Inky said and put her hand into the bucket of ice.

"Wh...its to hot!" Cryptor said, but he didn't have the energy to stop her. She reached into his chest plate and grabbed hold of the hot metal and pulled the plate off his back. Inky put the plate aside and put her hands back in the ice. A moment later she reached back in and moved the wires out of the way. Several of the wires weren't attached anymore. So she licked her fingers and ran them over the wires to straighten them out again. She put her hands back in the ice and looked inside. The fans turned back on. But it wasn't a permanent fix. It would only hold as long as the tape did. The fans started up again starting to cool Cryptor down. He took a deep breath, and his eyes rolled for a moment. He felt her fit the plate back on. Her eyes widened for a moment as she looked into the cracks. Their was a yellowish, orange light shining through another black box.

"Is that your core?" Inky asked she reached forward only for her hand to be snatched. She jumped at the sudden movement.

"Don't...touch that Inky. you'll burn yourself move." He said looking at her fingers. They were dark and peeling. Some spots had ink leaking from wounds. "Inky…" He took the cloth from his chest and put the cloth over her fingers. "I told you not to...I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are Uncle Cryptor...I know what its like to be without family, so I'll protect what little I've been given." Inky glared at Cryptor. He shook his head running his fingers over her face.

"But Inky...I'm not your Uncle...not really."

"Danny and Dareth aren't my real parents either. But they adopted me right? So that makes you my Uncle!" Inky yelled out. She seemed to be very adamant about him being hers. He shook his head and let his hand drop to his exposed chest.

"Come on...lets get out of here." He said sitting up

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Panic button." Cryptor said pointing to his badge and pushed it. His arm crackled and popped a bit. He grabbed hold of the bars on the door and pulled. It popped off and he broke the bar in two stuffing it into this knee joint with a grunt.

"Peg leg Cryptor." Inky said and looked up at him. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked He shook his head. She walked back over to him with a can of oil and held it out to him. Cryptor took it from her opening it up and drank it completely down.

"Nah kid not even a little bit." He lied and threw the can aside.

(0)

Zareth moved through the fractured line of code. Dareth ran his fingers over them and shook his head. Zane looked at them and started to fix them as he found the ones he could fix.

"Alright Zane...keep fixing that code...We need to find Danny and this...new program." Zareth said and ran toward what looked like the worst of the damage. They rounded the corner to find what looked like a large mass of black hitting Danny. Danny lay on her front, she looked human here, and even the oil coming from her wounds were red.

"Why does she look like that?" Dareth whispered and ran forward along side Zareth. The program went after them. Dareth dove behind a line of code while Zareth took the brunt of the impact. Dareth walked around the other side. He walked over to Danny and helped her up.

"Babe...babe open your eyes." His teeth had begun to chatter. The cafe on the outside of the happenings was cold. It had no heat. He pulled Danny close to him. She was trembling in his arms.

"Dareth…?" She shivered and opened her eyes. "S...So cold…" She whispered. Dareth nodded.

"I know Danny. Hang on…" He looked around to see Zareth fighting off a dark Danny. It looked as if Danny were a shadow with red eyes. Zane wasn't to far away. Dareth put his head onto Dannys.

"I gotcha…" Dareth whispered. Little by little the walls started to turn back to powder blue like it should have. Just like the sky. Dannys trembling stopped, She fell asleep in Dareths arms.

"She's asleep." Dareth whispered when Zareth reached down and ran his fingers over her face.

"Her internal temperature is to low, so is Dareths." Zane said and pointed to the way out. "We must hurry back so we can warm her."

"Zane…" Dareth hugged himself, but walked along with them.

"I suggest going into the freezer. It'll have the best insulation and stay warm enough for all of you once I begin to heat things up." Zane suggested walking back through the porthole. Dareth kissed Dannys forehead laying her down.

"I'll see you soon babe." He walked through the portal.

Zareth looked around at the room. Dannys hair was frozen to the touch. He moved his joints. It hurt to even move. He bent down and picked her up.

"Danny…" Zareth whispered to her. She took a short breath. She had never been this cold before. He padded to the back of the cafe and into the freezer. The power was turned off so the freezer was like every other room. Zareth lay Danny down and pulled in all the table cloths he could find. He wrapped them both up. About thirty minutes later Zareth looked down at Danny. This wasn't working. It was just to cold.

'Turn off your fans, and hold your breath Zareth' Zane instructed.

"But my human part…" Zareths voice was low and almost to weak to speak.

'Do you want her to die?' Zareth turned to look at Danny. She wasn't even shivering anymore. He wasn't even sure if she was intaking anymore. He took a deep breath and held it. His fans were closed off. His body began to heat up, and steam. He let out the breath, steam escaping his mouth. Danny curled into the warmth subconsciously. He did it again after the fourth time Danny was able to look up at him.

"What...What are you doing?" She asked.

"I...I'm over h...he….heating myself to keeeeeeeeep you warm." He said. Danny gasped and shot up. Zareth pulled her back down and looked at her. "S...s...Stay close. Keeeeeep warm." Zareth said.

"Your going to hurt yourself." Danny cried out.

"Anything for m...m...my Danny...girl." He stammered out.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: After some anxiety problems I'm back with vengeance! Theirs probably gonna be another chapter and a one shot after this :D_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Wires Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Boom_**

Night had washed over the boats. Cryptor leaned against the wall, Inky lay on his lap her head propped against his chest and her back on his forearm. She fit perfectly in the crook of his arm. She was so small compared to most children her age. Cryptor looked over her, scanning her sleeping body to make sure she was alright. Aside from a slight temperature increase probably do to stress she was malnourished, and skin and bones. Although her weight is on the rise. Her bone structure was poor and her teeth weren't the best. All of which were in the midst of being fixed thanks to her adoption. He sighed sitting back closing her own optics. He would need his recharge if he were going to rescue Inky soon.

Cryptor looked up when he saw a small flash. Their was something laying on the hay. It was just a tiny red light. Nothing more. But it was his signal to be ready. He picked Inky up and lay down on the floor wrapping himself around her using his own body as a shield. Covering her face up with his hand.

"Uncle Crypt... " She didn't get a chance to say all of it. An explosion rocked the ship. The guard ran in and looked down at Inky and Cryptor on the floor. He opened the door and gestured for them to follow him.

"Kid doesn't talk much does he?" The boy opened his mouth, both Cryptor and Inky gasped. His tongue had been cut out. " Ah well...I guess thats a good reason." He said grabbing the boys sword and shoving it into his arm where his hand used to be.

"Uncle Cryptor!" She reached forward to snatch the sword out of the stump. She knew it would hurt him.

"Nothing to it kid." He said and smiled down at her. Inky sighed and looked up at the people running around at the top of the brig. Cryptor took Inkys hand and walked her up the stairs

"I uh…" Inky backed up and gasped as another explosion rocked the boat. Water began to spill from a whole in the ship.

"Come on!" Cryptor yelled over the rushing water. A huge wave shoved Inky into Cryptor. Cryptor picked her up and ran her to the very top of the stairs. He sat her down and yelled. "Abandon ship!" He yelled. The captain turned and glared at him.

"Resend that order!" He yelled as he walked forward. He pulled his sword out of its sheath. Cryptor pushed Inky back away from the fight.

"Stay out of sight kid." He growled out. Inky nodded hiding behind a pile of boxes covered by mesh to keep it on board. Inkys eyes grew wide as she watched Cryptor swing the sword connecting with Captain Van's.

"You are a disgrace to your kind. What happened to you General?" The last half was spat as if it were a bad taste in his mouth. Cryptor pushed the Captain off him.

"I was reprogrammed, remodeled to suit their needs. I am a nindroid designed to protect...the same as that damned nindroid I was designed from." Cryptor punched the Captain in the face. He recoiled holding his face.

"Besides I've found a better reason for existing. Look at her! She's strong, she's brave, she's never given up. She doesn't take shit from anyone! Even when she is scared she doesn't back down." his sword held at the ready. "I couldn't ask for a better niece."

Inky felt her heart flip flop in her chest. She tried to hide her blush, but she felt someone grab her from behind. She kicked her legs trying to make one connect to the guy who had her.

"Let me go!" She cried out. Cryptor turned just in time to watch the guy punch her in the stomach. Inky gagged, and tried to pull air into her lungs as the air had been forcefully removed. She fell limp and dropped at Cryptors feet. She coughed and moaned. He scanned her to see that she was alright.

He stood up and growled. His power source crackling to life.

"Do you yield!" The Captain yelled. Cryptor smiled at the man as he fired his chest laser at him. The gun burned a hole in Captain van's chest. He fell back and off the side of the boat.

"I refuse to yield!" He grumbled. His chest stopped glowing, he turned around and scooped up Inky. he gasped as the boat began to list to the side. The whole ship was on its side. Cryptor fell into the water. The darkness of the sky made it really hard to see. Cryptor turned on his infrared mode. He saw Inky floating there. He had to get to her, they needed to get to the surface. She was human and needed to breath. He could feel the water seeping into the areas that weren't supposed to have water in them. Specially salt water. He hoisted Inky up onto the side of the boat that Mindroid had been using the fire cannon balls out of.

"Hey stumpy!" He yelled. Mindroid peaked his head out from around the door. He whistled and warbled a bit before taking Inky from him. He turned to put her on the floor. He turned back to help Cryptor out. But he wasn't there. Mindroid looked around and then over the side of the boat. There were bubbles coming up from under the boat. Mindroid made a loud whistle noise before shedding his cloak and diving in after his general.

Inky coughed and slowly sat up looking around. The ship looked nice, and sleek. Her head swam as she looked around for her Uncles. She jumped when Mindroid came back up with Cryptor. Mindroid motioned for Inky to help. The young girl grabbed Cryptors shirt and helped him up onto the ship. A few pops and sputters from his body. He coughed up water and hissed in pain.

"Gettus outta here S...Stumpy…" Cryptor mumbled. He coughed up more water. He felt himself being pulled to one side. His optics focused on the childs hand under his chin. He felt the water rise back up out of him and it purged on the floor. His chest hurt so much.

"S...Stumpy. Look after the kid. Its an order." His red optics flashed and then went out.

Mindroid never thought he'd see the day where his General to have a little girls fingers running along his face in a caring manor...much less one that was willingly kissing his cheek whispering that she'd watch over him. He would have smiled...if he had a mouth.

(0)

Zareth slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. It was actually kind of warm now. He looked around. Their was a heater in the corner. The door was partly opened and their was a large piece of plastic in the way of the opening. Probably to keep it warm in here and to let out the fumes from the heater. He felt someone move against his side. He slowly turned his head to look at the top of Dannys head. Her face was hidden under the blankets. His head felt like it was covered in fog. His whole body felt like lead.

"D...Dan…ow…" His hand touched his head. "Headache…" He moaned. He felt Danny move, but his eyes couldn't see much through the fog.

"Here...drink this." She put a bottle of water to his lips. He couldn't believe how much he wanted that water. He just kept drinking it. He could feel his insides sigh in relief.

"Danny wh...What happened?" Zareth mumbled Danny felt his forehead shaking her head.

"Whatever you did that night...it kind of messed up Dareths bodily functions. Humans aren't supposed to go over 108F (42C) their brain will fry." She said putting another cold cloth on his forehead.

"Dareth dude...you okay?" He asked he heard a quiet moan.

'Why does everything hurt?' He whispered

'Your blood early boiled Dareth.' Zane whispered his own processor hurt.

"Oh man...thats why it feels horrible." He mumbled putting his head back down. "Wait! Days!" He sat up holding his head throwing the blanket back looking around the room for the boots Danny must have taken off him.

"Yeah days. Its alright though...they won't come in doors." She said tugging him to lay back down. She couldn't do much. Zareth looked back at Danny.

"How many?!" Zareth asked.

"Three...you've been out for three days." Danny said and looked up as Zareth pushed open the door.

"I...really...three days? I've never been so tired in all my life." Zareth stumbled.

"Here…" She held out a bottle to him. "I went and raided a clinic to get you some medication. Its probably outdated, but it works...a bit." She said and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She had also changed out of his jacket and put on a puffy black jacket that made scraping noises as she walked. "We're gonna have to figure something out quicker." He stood looking at the wall. He squinted and gasped. "Danny! The rift!" He ran forward looking through the rusted out car piece. "Oh man...we can go home!" He smiled at Danny. Danny sat down on the ground with a sigh of relief.

"But how? Thats...a huge pile of cars Zareth...and its to high for us to climb. Thats gotta be about 30 feet." She said and put her head in her hands.

"I got an idea...come on...we need to get to body shop. We got some work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Notes: Love the end of this. Its just hilarious. Hope you enjoyed it._**

* * *

 ** _Wire Around my Heart_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Answers_**

It had taken a few days to get to where Mindroid was taking them. The seas were calm, and the air was warm. Inky however never left Cryptors side. He sat on the deck his back against the hull of the ship. She leaned against his stumped arm. She was getting weaker. They had left out three days ago and all they really had in the kitchen area was water. They had run out the night before. Inkys lips were parched and she couldn't have what they kept on them. They had neither food nor drink for her.

"We're almost there kid...just hang on." He pulled her up onto his lap and put his cloak over her face to keep the sun off her head. Last thing she needed as sun stroke. He could feel her shaking against his chest.

[Her temperature is rising General.] Mindroid beeped. Cryptor ran his fingers over her arm. She barely had the energy to lift her head.

"Its so hot...she's starving, and dehydrated...she's only going to get worse. How far are we from the dark island Mindroid?" Cryptor asked. Mindroid held up his hand.

[one more hour sir no more then that. Just get some rest, and keep running that coolant. She'll be alright. ] Normally Cryptor got angry at Mindroid for ordering him around, but their was a child in his arms that needed to be cooled down greatly. Mindroid turned back. All he could see were Inkys small legs. She quietly pulled them up a bit so they weren't dangling.

Inky woke up a little while later. She was still under Cryptors cloak. She parted the folds and looked beyond it. Their were trees everywhere.

"Crp...where?" It was all she could out before she put her head back on his chest.

"The dark island." He told her. "Please rest. I'm sure they have some food there." Cryptor felt Inkys body get heavy again as she did what he asked. He was sure it wasn't to hard for her to fall asleep.

Inky woke up to hearing an old infomercial sort of thing and hearing Cryptor yelling.

"Whats where you put that damned thing!" Inky sat back down in the old theater style seating. In front of her was an old what appeared to be an 1950s style video. It was black and white or sepia depending on the video that was being shown. It had to be close to fifty years old.

But something caught her eye. Cryptors cloak fell to the ground as she leaned over looking at it. On the table in the video was her mothers body. So much more older then what Dr. Spencer said it was. The chest plate was opened and the guy pointed to something on her chest and it popped open inside was what looked like a reactor core, or power source of some kind. It was hard to tell what it was because of the black and white. She jumped up pulling on the cloak again and walked into the hallway.

'Didn't Ronin say he found moms old schematic blueprints at Dr. Spencers old building?' She thought after hearing the story about being related to Zane and how they found out. She looked back up seeing her mother point her arm at something. It split apart and formed into a weapon. It fired off three shots in rapid successions. The buildings exploded people screamed as they ran. She shot those people. Inkys eyes grew wide.

'Mom? Was supposed to kill...everyone…' She whispered. A newer video of Danny at a bar in what looked like 70s attire. She pointed her finger at the guy sitting next to her. A bright flash and the guy fell off his bar stool. The bartender gasped and complained loudly. She pointed her finger at him too and he fell to the floor.

'Mom was a murderer…' Inky whispered.

Another time shift had the building on fire. Dr. Julien could be seen carrying three hard drives in his hand. The words 'KOS' were stamped onto the screen. Inky wasn't to sure what that meant, but she supposed whoever sat here knew what that meant.

"It means...kill on sight." it was Cryptor. "Dr. Julien had a KOS on his head. Luckily he survived or he might not have been able to reprogram them into the people they are today. It just means your mom has a kill program. If something were to trip it though...I don't even think Zareth could stop her." Cryptor sighed looking up at the ceiling. He held his hand out to her, she took his hand. Mindroid was already in the kitchen. Their were things laid out on the table. Inky wasn't even sure where all this food came from, but she was hungry and their was a lot there. She grabbed up the first thing she could see which was chicken and she began to eat. She was starving. She didn't even bother grabbing a plate. She just kept eating.

She heard Cryptor by the door chuckle.

"Not so fast kid...you'll give yourself a stomach ache." He said sitting down. She noticed all his limbs and what not were fixed. No wonder why he wanted to come here...their were a lot of droid parts.

"We'll have to stay here for a little while. At least until we find out what we should do."

"What about mom and dad?"

"They're still in the rift. If they weren't they would have notified me." Cryptor pointed to his head. Inky nodded her head and went back to eating.

"I guess this is home for now then huh?" She asked. Cryptor nodded his head. "At least our boat is wind powered right?"

"Largely yes, but it took us forever to get here on that alone." Inky sipped the water and then just started to gulp it down. Her body really needed that so Cryptor didn't say anything.

Soon enough Inky sat back in the chair the plates picked clean. She moaned and put her head on the table.

"Feel better?" Cryptor asked as Mindroid started to clean the table. Inky just nodded her head and rubbed her tummy.

"I don't think I could eat anymore." She whispered. Cryptor chuckled some more and picked her up.

"Its alright...its night time anyways." Cryptor lay Inky down on a pile of blankets and lay down next to her. Mindroid scuttled over them and lay on the other side of Inky. Her guardians. She curled up and put her head down on Cryptors arm. He looked down at her not really expecting that, but welcoming it nonetheless. All of which began to power down or sleep. Over in the corner of the room however in the darkness a set of purple eyes glared in at them.

(0)

The sound of metal on metal could be heard and the smell of wires being fused together filled the body shop. They had a matter of moments till Zane went for them.

"Got it!" Danny yelled pulling off the safety goggles, and Zareth pulled the welding goggles up onto his head.

"Alright...lets start to fill this damned thing up with fuel." He smiled he pushed the nozzle into the gas tank and smiled. "He's gonna be soooo mad." He laughed almost sinisterly.

"Or we'll die...either one." Danny said. Zareth heard it and pulled Danny to him.

"Zane says it'll work."

"Oh yeah...just cause Zane says it'll work it'll work right?" She was scared. He put his cheek on the top of her head.

"Dannygirl...we'll be fine."

"And how do you know?" Danny asked as Zareth climbed into the seat.

"Cause I'm Zareth baby." He held his hand out for her to take. She smiled shaking her head and took his hand.

"So a dump truck full of jet fuel…here we go." she said starting it up, and backing it out of the building. In the middle of the street stood Zane.

"So I see you would rather die tired and fight this. I would have calmly executed you and made it as painless as possible." He called out.

"No one cares you wack job." Zareth yelled the gas was pressed and the dump truck sped forward toward Zane. Zane jumped out of the way and the truck slammed into the outer wall and burst into a huge explosion.

Zane was stunned. He never seen someone die like that. He honestly though he would have had to do it himself. He wall crumbled outward and slammed against the ground. "I will have to repair that."

"Repair this!" a large truck drove forward. Crashing through the debris and the door opened and both Danny and Zareth jumped right into the rift. It closed right after they jumped in.

Zane looked baffled.

"Oh…oh clever…" he looked down at his arm, it was missing laying on the ground a few feet away. Their was a metal baseball bat with the words 'For Danny you piece of scrap.' written in yellow.

Will Continue in

Rest Stop


End file.
